Themes of Miri Fisher and Evin Larse
by romance-addict44
Summary: What the title says. Again. I'm doing this one the same way as the ones for Beka and Rosto, ten at a time. FINAL CHAPTER UP. 100!
1. Chapter 1

50 Themes of Miri Fisher and Evin Larse

Disclaimer: I own nothing that came from Tamora Pierce. So basically, everything but the plot. I think you know what I mean. sigh

1. Introductions

Miri wasn't very confident the first time she met the other trainees. In fact, she was terrified. It was a new building, a new city, and even worse; new people. She wasn't very good with people. She didn't know how long she stood there, watching the others as they chattered excitedly as though this were summer camp. Someone came up to stand beside her. He grinned and introduced himself as Evin Larse. She thought she mumbled something in response along the lines of 'I'm Miri Fisher,' and then something about being from the coast, but she wasn't sure.

2. Crushes

She thought he had a crush on Daine. That feckless, mischievous best friend of hers always had a crush on someone. She never thought it could be her.

3. Nerves

She bit her lip as the arrow flew from her bow to miss the target entirely. Curse her shaking hands. If she wasn't ready for battle, what had she spent the past year training for? Leaning her bow against the fence she when to retrieve her scattered arrows. When she returned she found Evin stringing a bow of his own, with a fresh quiver of arrows slung over the fencepost.

"Nervous?" He asked after she fumbled two more shots. She nodded. He flashed her an easygoing smile.

"Think of it this way Miri. If you die out there tomorrow, you won't have to suffer through another summer of training, or ride a pony ever again." She couldn't help but smile faintly.

"That's one way to put it," she murmured, but her hands were steady and the next arrow was the closest to the center yet.

4. Always

He's always there for her, in his own pedantic, impetuous, teasing way. 

5. Friendship

There are times she values his friendship more than anything in the world, others where he is so infuriating and hopelessly foolish that she wants nothing more than to bop him over the head and tell his current lady about the others he's had before. 

6. Tired

He's tired of limping back to the barracks after discovering, usually in a quite unfortunate way, about his latest lady's husband. But he's not so tired of it that he'd go ahead and admit his feelings to Miri.

7. Fear

It's a rare day when the words 'Larse', 'unmarried' and 'lady' are mentioned in the same sentence. Miri is glad that happens so rarely, because it always fills her with the fear that this lady might be the one he spends the rest of his life with.

8. Listening

She's long learned to block out his voice when he starts talking about the court lady he's currently infatuated with. The ache in her chest is worse if she listens.

9. Dress

Miri flat out refuses Daine's prompts to wear a dress to the Midwinter party, and simply dresses in her best Riders uniform. 

10. Surprised

Daine is a bit surprised at the bitterness in Miri's face when Evin introduces them to Lady Faylin, the current occupant of his affections. Then she remembers Miri's refusal to wear a dress and begins to put two and two together...


	2. Chapter 2

11. Teacher

He's the one who helped her figure out how to actually stay in the saddle. It wasn't hard when he did it, but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to get it straight.

12. Tree Climbing

On one of their rare days off, since neither has any money to spare, he takes her tree climbing. He thinks it's a crime that she's grown up without knowing how. After a rather nasty fall she's certain nothing could be worth ripping the palms of your hands and the soles of your feet to pieces on the rough bark, but when she finally makes it to the top and gets a view of Corus, the palace and the Rider Barracks, the pain doesn't seem to matter so much anymore.

13. Girl

He's never seen her in a dress before. She doesn't act like he thinks a girl should. Even the other female Riders dress up for parties and do their hair. Maybe that's why he likes her so much. She's beautiful even without trying.

14. Eyes

It's her eyes that captivate him the most, large and green and so often glaring at him.

15. Talking

There are times she wonders if he talks about the ladies with her, or rather at her, so often simply to make her jealous.

16. Horse

That stupid horse. Miri had decided, officially, that she hated horses. They were obnoxious cumbersome creatures. She hated everything about them. Watching Evin show off his tricks, her eyes narrow and she is certain she will never like horses ever again.

17. Different

He sees her sigh and return to gazing out the window. Miri has never been one for empty headed daydreams, but she seemed to have changed these past few months. Could this melancholy attitude be just another one of the many differences? Somehow he didn't think so.

18. Enough

Lorrin's kisses aren't enough anymore. He's been going through ladies faster and faster lately, and he knows it's time to break things off with Lady Lorrin of Maywhen. She's too soft, too dainty. Her smile is too perfect, her eyes too empty for his taste.

19. Mistakes

Buri calls them both to her office. They've hardly spoken a word to each other in weeks, and neither can say exactly why. She frowns at them and says to get their act together. The absence of their once frequent pranks is welcome, but the rift between them has caused the seventeenth rider group to become dysfunctional and she's tired of them making stupid mistakes.

20. Friends

Standing in the awkward silence outside the door to Commander Buri's office, Evin grins and holds out his hand.

"Friends?" he asks. She sighs. It's not like she should expect anything else.

"Friends," she says.

* * *

A/N: I don't remember for sure, it's been a while since I read the books, but did it say what color Miri's eyes are?


	3. Chapter 3

21. Revelations

Buri leaned against the doorframe to the Riders' stables, a puzzled expression on her face as she stared distractedly down at the archery range where two figures practiced; one with blonde hair, the other dark. Onua came up beside her. She knew Buri would say what was on her mind if she wanted to.

"What's up with those two?" She wondered out loud. "It's almost as if they were never best friends, and no one I've talked to seems to know what the problem is..." Onua grinned.

"It's simple. I've seen the same thing plenty before. Even horses do it, though they're much more sensible about it." Buri's look was now one of confusion.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"It's not obvious? They're in love, but too stubborn to admit it." Buri started.

"What?" she asked again, caught of guard. Onua nodded.

"They've been doing this for years, this dancing around their feelings for the other. Only, up until now they've had work with the Riders to keep their mind off things. Idling about while the seventeenth group recoups and you find replacements for Dawing, Skyson and Everett is giving them little else to think about." Buri looked back ad the two figures, viewing them in different light. She thought back on everything that had passed between these two. The practical jokes, the stupid fights, the way one seemed like the others second half.

I'm a fool, she thought. Anyone with have a mind would have seen it. At the same time she knew why she hadn't. They were Evin and Miri, such good friends that no one thought of them as anything else. Only Onua, she thought with a smile.

22. Apology

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "For whatever I did this time." His warm breath tickled her cheek, making her shiver. Why does he do this to me? She wondered. What was wrong with her? Here she was, acting like some lovesick puppy over her best friend.

And I'm sorry for being such a hopeless romantic, she thought, wishing for those first few years, when everything was simple.

23. Lies

"Is he with you?" the young lady asked Miri. Miri scanned her up and down critically. Her dark brown curls were pinned back, and she had deep brown eyes. The burgundy gown suited her perfectly, but Miri suspected she would look splendid in anything.

"Who?" she asked, knowing there was only one 'who' she could be talking about.

"The tall, handsome young man you were talking to a moment ago." Miri scowled. Why did he have to be so perfect?

"Evin? I suppose he is rather dashing, isn't he?" she replied sardonically, as though she'd just noticed. The other woman seemed slightly put out by her answer. Miri cast a glance in Evin's direction. He had more than enough girls. Why bother him with this one as well?

"Please excuse me," Miri said. " I forgot to introduce myself." She bowed slightly. "I'm Miri Fisher of the Queens Riders." The other woman looked chagrined. Now she seemed rude for not introducing herself. She curtsied.

"Lady Evelyn of Jesslaw." Miri smiled politely.

"And to answer your question, yes, Evin is 'with me', as you put it." What the heck? She'd save this girl plenty of heartbreak. Evelyn's face fell.

"Oh." she said in a small voice. Miri's heart softened. She seemed nice enough.

"Evin's not the only good looking one in the Riders you know," Miri said kindly. "My friend Nolan doesn't have a girl." Miri called him over. He was tall and broad shouldered, with dark curls and the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Plenty of girls were after him, but he had no patience with empty headed ladies. He'd even been Miri's sweetheart once.

"Nolan, this is Lady Evelyn. Lady Evelyn, meet Nolan Dart of the Queen's Riders." Miri gave him a look that said 'deal with it' as they walked away. There, she thought. One less girl competing for Evin's affections.

24. Parties

It wasn't the festivities that bothered Miri. It was feeling inferior to all the girls in their expensive gowns and glittering jewels, with perfect figures and empty heads that made the parties so bad.

25. Idiots

Buri sat next to a sullen Miri. Following the younger woman's gaze, she leans over and whispers in her ear,

"He says they don't fascinate him the way they used to." Miri's breath caught.

"What are you talking about?" she asks suspiciously, her heart pounding in her chest. Buri smiled mischievously.

"I'm not blind you know." Miri sighed, shaking her head.

"I"m an idiot. Only an idiot falls in love with their best friend." Buri laughs.

"Then I'm an idiot as well. Only, this idiot is married to her own idiotic best friend."

26. Thanks

It's about an hour later when Lady Evelyn of Jesslaw leaves her dance partner and goes to sit beside the lonely young woman in the uniform of the Queen's Riders.

"I just thought I should say thank you," she says. Miri gives her a look.

"What for?"

"Your friend Nolan is a remarkable man," she says, smiling. Miri raised her eyebrows. Then she returns to watching Evin. After a minute, a subdued voice asks,

"You're not really together, are you?" Miri sighs.

"No," she admits. "But he's got enough women. You're too good for him."

"I'm not angry. I talked to him earlier. He just didn't seem interested."

"I don't see why. He prefers women like you."

"I used to think so too. But now I'm not sure." She left, leaving Miri to contemplate the meaning of her words.

27. Envy

Evin excused himself from the cluster of women around him and went to sit by Miri. They all glared after him at the young woman he was now talking to. He actually paid attention to what she said, they noticed.

28. Interest

"I heard you talked to Lady Evelyn of Jesslaw," Miri commented. Evin nodded, scowling. "Why didn't you like her?"

"She wasn't interesting," he said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

29. Disagreement

"You did WHAT?!" Evin demanded, his cheeks flushed, once they were safely in the hallway.

"I said we were together. She seemed too nice to let you get your hands on her." He scowled.

"Good job Miri! You've given the gossips the perfect opportunity. They'll have us in bed before the night ends!"

"That's never bothered you before! What about the things they said about you and Buri? When I say they've had you in bed with almost everyone, I mean almost everyone-"

"But 'almost everyone' has never included my best friend!"

"So, lets say, hypothetically, that I were as pretty as Lady Rosaline, and miraculously, you find yourself in love with me - would being 'best friends' stop you?"

"No, I-" Miri folded her arms across her chest.

"So why does it matter?"

"Because it's not true!"

"Since when has gossip been true?"

"Do you know how hard it's been for me to squash every little rumor that says we've slept together? Miri, your reputation..."

"What reputation? I'm a girl with a sword! The conservatives have long since ruined any sort of reputation any of us have had. What's done is done and there's nothing you can do about it, so quit yelling. People will hear." He closed his mouth, scowling.

"I hate it when you're right," he muttered.

30. Gossip

Silence reigned. Their argument seemed to echo in the corridor. Finally, Evin spoke.

"Well," he said slowly, taking a deep breath in an effort to dispel the sudden tightness in his chest. "If they're already talking about us, what do you say we give them something to talk about?"

"What do you -" Her question was cut off as he leaned in and kissed her full on the mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

31. Grateful

Miri is very glad the relative dark of the corridor hides the color that floods her cheeks.

32. Amazed

Evin thinks it is amazing that kissing, something he'd done so many times before, could be so hard.

33. Experience

Well, Miri thought. If there was one thing she'd learned from her years of friendship with Evin Larse, it was to expect the unexpected.

34. Chance

He knows he could have ruined their years of friendship. But he also knows that if he hadn't taken a chance then, it was likely he would never have had the courage to.

35 Kiss

The kiss was both bittersweet and desperate, soft and sweet, unexpected and exactly as she had imagined it would be.

36. Plans

She pushes him away before things go too far. Her fingers are trembling as she fixes the laces of her shirt.

"After the party?" he asks quietly. She nods slowly, too out of breath to speak.

37. Dancing

It's not the first time they've danced together. It is, however, the first time either of them have truly enjoyed it. Before she was alternately trying to guess which lady he was thinking about and intently ignoring how nice he looked. He was always wondering why she danced so well with other men and then continually trod on his feet.

38. First

It seems this is to be a night of firsts, because as they slip off together as the festivities wind down, she realizes it is the first time she's come out of that dreaded ballroom smiling.

39. Sure

The moment she locks the door, knowing what it will inevitably lead to, he has her up against the wall. This time their kisses are wild and passionate and he soon has her gasping for air. His hands slide under the hem of her shirt and hers are tangled in his hair. In the fleeting moments when she actually manages a rational thought she muses that even if she had wanted to stop things (which, as the shirt slid off her shoulder and he trailed kisses across her collarbone, she realized she certainly didn't) she wasn't entirely sure she could have.

40. Assurance

"So what is this? Am I just another fling? Someone you'll tire of in the end?" Miri asks, sitting up, his arm still around her waist. He shakes his head.

"Never," he says with a conviction that scares her.

"And if this doesn't work out...?" The rest of the question doesn't have to be spoken.

"We'll always be friends Miri," he assures her quietly.

* * *

A/N: I went back and changed her eyes to green just so you know.


	5. Chapter 5

41. Making Up

"Don't you dare try turning this into an issue of morals Evin Larse, because we both know you haven't got any." Evin feigned hurt, but the grin on his face betrayed his true feelings. Punching him lightly in the shoulder she smiles, relieved their argument is over.

42. Fishing

Miri had fallen for him - hook, line and sinker.

43. Pride

Neither of them ever expected him to say he loved her. To admit that she meant that much to him was impossible. There's other ways to tell her than by coming out and staying it, he tells himself.

So why did he?

44. Reactions

"I see you two finally managed to work things out," Buri tells Evin.

"I guess you could say that," he mumbled under his breath. Thinking about exactly how they'd worked things out, two spots of color appeared in his cheeks. Leaning back, Buri raises one eyebrow.

"What have we here? Is Evin Larse actually blushing?"

45. Interrogation

Farant asks what she thinks of Evin's latest lady because he hasn't heard much about her.

Stoically she replies,

"I haven't heard anything either."

46. Surprise

After several months away from the Palace, Miri enters the Rider mess with Daine, who would rather spend the evening catching up with her best friends than attending yet another ball (which all of them have had more than enough of after that blasted Progress). Catching sight of them, Evin storms over.

"Why didn't you write?" he asks Miri angrily. She held up her arm, which was bound in a splint.

"I broke my wrist," she says with exasperation.

"I thought you were..."

"Well I'm not, as you can plain-" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly. Finally, as though having assured himself she was alive, he released her.

"Hello Daine," he said as though what had just happened was an everyday occurrence. "Sorry I can't stay - I've got a stack of bloody reports to finish." Then he was out the door, leaving them both slightly surprised - or, more than slightly in Daine's case.

"Did I miss something?" she asks Miri, her eyes wide.

47. Score

He wasn't the only boy she'd ever fallen in love with. There had been her brothers friend when she was twelve (what was his name?) and she thought maybe she'd loved Nolan for a little while (but she isn't sure). No, he might not have been the first boy she'd fallen in love with. But he was certainly the last. This is one time when coming in last is far better than coming in first.

48. Dangers

Life with the Riders is perilous, and there is no guarantee they will both return home safely every time.

49. Opinion

"I think you need your head deflated," she retorted.

"I think you need help."

"You think too much of yourself."

"If I think too much of myself, than so do you."

"I don't think too much of myself," she snapped, rather confused.

"No, you think too much of me."

"You're just proving my point," she pointed out. He grinned.

"Exactly."

50. Now

They know this might not last forever. But at the moment, right now is enough.

* * *

A/N: I might end up doing more than fifty for this, if I come up with anything else. So, even though I'm at fifty, it doesn't mean it's finished...necessarily.


	6. Chapter 6

**51. Rumor**

The trainees no longer bat an eye when they see their commander embrace a short, dark haired woman (this is usually followed by several minutes of rapid chattering frequently interrupted with passionate kisses). Rumors say she's the leader of one of the Rider groups. Surely that's just rumor though. From what they've heard about their commander's romantic escapades, that wouldn't fit at all.

**52. Inquiry**

"How's your lady Commander?" a trainee named Blaise called.

"Shut your mouth trainee!" roared Sarge. "If you payed less attention to your Commander's love life and more to your pony, you might be able to control him better." Evin opened his mouth to thank him, but stopped as the large man grinned.

"So how is Miri?" he asked.

"Hypocrite," Evin muttered under his breath.

**53. Drinking**

Neither of them like whiskey, or liquor of any kind for that matter. It turns them into people they don't know.

**54. Sleep Talking**

Evin thinks it's cute when Miri talks in her sleep - until she starts talking about him. Not everything she mutters unintentionally is pleasant.

**55. Backwards**

"What are you..." Her question was cut off as Evin scooped her into his arms and spun her around.

"Evin, put me down!" He grinned, kissing her briefly.

"Not until you agree with me." She laughs.

"What was I disagreeing with you about?" It's his turn to laugh.

"You weren't."

"I think being commander is finally getting to you."

He attempts several objections, but gives up with a resigned sigh as she says,

"Honestly, I'm surprised it hasn't happened sooner."

**56. Fishing Trip**

"Evin Larse, I can't believe you've _never _been fishing." Miri loaded the sack that held their lunch into the small wooden rowboat.

"Not only have I not been fishing, I've never even been in a boat, if you can believe that."

"It's nice to know there's some things I've done that you haven't," After carefully applying the balm that protected her skin from the sun, she passed it to Evin and made him do the same. He wrinkled his nose.

"This stuff smells funny," he complained. She stuck out her tongue.

"Deal with it. Smelling weird is much preferred to looking as though you've been fried like a piece of bacon." She slid the waterskins beneath the benches where they would be safe from the sun and hopefully stay cool longer. Then she stowed the two fishing poles in the bottom, followed shortly by the worms she and Evin had unearthed that morning (much to his dismay). She jammed her wide-brimmed, sea-stained hat on her head. She turned around to find Evin wearing a slightly misshapen straw hat.

"Where did you get that?" she asked. She'd certainly never seen it before. He grinned mistaking the look on her face.

"You like it? I made it myself."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Sure..."

"I did! I told you I'm full of useless talents. That's just one of them."

"Well, that certainly is a useless one, isn't it?" She continued loading their gear into the boat. There was two bedrolls, Evin's change of clothes (she blinked at the bright color of the shirt), her own ( much more ordinary), a set of cooking tools...

"What?!" he yelped. "What do you mean by that?" Grinning, she added the last few things.

"Alright, hop in," she told him, sliding the oars in as well.

"What was that supposed to mean?" he demanded, clambering into the boat.

"What was what supposed to mean?" she asked innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"Forget I said anything," he said drily.

**57. Pet**

"Miri, what is that?" he asks, staring blankly at the ragged scrap of fur and paws in her arms.

"It's mine," she replies, much to his infuriation.

"What is it?" He repeats the question. She gives an exasperated sigh.

"It's not an it Evin."

"Fine, what is _he_?"

"_He_?" she asks, clearly offended. "For your information Evin Larse, it is a _she_."

"What is she?" he asks with exaggerated patience. She grins.

"Now that you've asked properly, she's a cat." She grins even wider (he wouldn't have thought that possible) at the frustration clear in his voice.

"I can see that."

"Well good for you. You're eyes are working again." He ignores this last comment.

"What I _meant _was, where did you get it?"

"From Buri," she replies promptly. Evin hangs his head in his hands. It seemed his former commander was determined to make his life miserable in as many was as possible.

**58. Training**

"Surely we weren't this awful," he complains at dinner one night after they've spent the entire day with the trainees. Miri looks up from her plate and gives him a weary smile.

"No, we weren't that awful." He smiles back at her.

"That's a relief..." She cut him off, her eyes twinkling.

"No, we weren't that awful. We were _much_, much worse. It was _us_, remember?"

**59. Writing**

The ink hadn't yet dried on the paper when Evin burst into her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, dumbfounded. He pulls her into a deep kiss, cutting off anything else she might have said. Then he spots the letter addressed to him on the table behind her..

"If you're going to make a habit of showing up unexpected, maybe I just won't write anymore. I just wasted half an hour writing a letter I'm never going to send."

"I'll read it anyway if it will make you feel better," he offers.

**60. Removal**

One good thing about Miri is that she doesn't have a husband or a fiancé who will come home late at night and kick him out of her rooms, bruising him soundly and earning him a trip to the healers wing the next morning.

_No,_ he thinks wryly. _She just kicks me out herself_.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like these...I do, most of them anyway. So, yeah. I'll probably do more than this, but it might be a while.


	7. Chapter 7

61. Differing Opinions

"Miri," Evin started. She looked up at him innocently. "Somehow the trainees have taken it into their heads that I find it..._amusing _if they ransack my office under the pretense of searching for papers under _your _orders." She grins goofily.

"_My _orders? Wherever did you hear such a thing? Besides," she continues mischievously, "I thought your office always looked as though it had been ransacked. Did you actually _catch _them at it?" He scowls, crossing his arms.

"There's no need for you to make my job difficult Miri," he chides, even as she leans back in the chair and folds her arms behind her head.

"Just because there's no need doesn't mean that it's not splendid fun."

62. Sympathy

She's long given up looking to him for sympathy. If only he would learn to do the same.

63. Clothing

She was struggling with a particularly frustrating rip in the shoulder of her favorite shirt. It was worn and certainly no longer the crisp blue she'd admired so when she first wore it. Evin enters her rooms, unexpectedly, without knocking, as usual, looking smug in his brand new tunic. He watches, amused, as she struggles for several more minutes.

"Perhaps it's time you get something new to wear," he suggests. She scowls at him, giving a particularly vicious tug on the needle, accomplishing nothing but widening the hole.

"Don't be obtuse. My clothes are just fine as they are, thank you very much." She replies, examining the damage. She holds up the shirt, the left shoulder of which is not bearing much resemblance to anything of the sort. He can't keep a straight face any longer, and a grin breaks through his composure.

"I really think it's time you invest in something new to wear. I can imagine you'd attract a lot of attention if you wore that tomorrow."

64. Musing

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a tree?" Evin asked one day. Miri started, giving him a strange look.

"No, not really." He sighed.

"I wish I was a tree." She rolled over and smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're not. I like you just the way you are."

65. Get Up

"Aren't you afraid you'll fall off?" Miri asked, watching anxiously as she rode beside Evin, who was sitting backwards on the pony.

"No," he replied assuredly. "It's been years since I've fallen off..." He was cut off as she shoved him from the saddle. He glared up at her as she laughed.

"That was not very nice," he muttered. She grinned and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

66. There You Are

She was his guardian angel. She constantly kept an eye on him, though sometimes she did a very poor job of keeping him out of trouble. She was far too fond of sitting by and watching.

67. Long Day

"It's been a long day. It always is." Evin wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissing her on the top of the head.

"I had a long day too." She grinned wickedly up at him.

"What do you say we take the day off tomorrow?" He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I can afford to."

"Oh?" He grimaced.

"I'm about waist deep in paperwork as it is."

68. Mobile

It seems as if every time Miri comes back to the Palace, it's only a matter of days before Evin has to leave. The little time they have together is precious, and they wouldn't waste a minute of it.

69. Dreams

He should be sleeping. Mithros knew he had enough to do tomorrow. Being tired would just make things worse. Still, sleep managed to elude him as he was plagued by thoughts of Miri.

When he finally did manage to drift off, his dreams were haunted by images of the very same.

70. Mischief

Miri thinks the expression on his face is hilarious when he finds out that she's going to the Riders Midwinter party at the barracks rather than yet another party.

"You could come with me," she offers as she searches for a clean shirt in the recesses of her wardrobe.

"No, they expect me to be there," He is positively beside himself with misery. She looks up at him with wide eyes.

"They expect you? Who are you and what have you done with Evin Larse?" He grinned at her and caught her up in a kiss.

"I suppose I could come with you. I could just say I forgot." She raised her eyebrows.

"That's a pathetic excuse. Surely you can come up with something better," He kissed her again.

"I'll worry about that later. Perhaps you can help me." She grinned.

"Perhaps.


	8. Chapter 8

**71. Confusion**

"Did you remember your coat?" she asked. He nodded, shrugging it over his shoulders. He kissed her cheek.

"Good thing I remembered. It's freezing out!" She linked her arm through his as they headed out into the cold.

"You mean good thing I reminded you."

**72. Defying Gravity**

He kissed her, and it was as if the earth had no more hold on her.

**73. No Difference**

"You know what I think?" he whispers, even as she shakes her head.

"Nor am I sure I want to," she whispers back. He smiles sweetly.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway."

**74. Regret**

"I hope you're happy!" she snapped bitterly, fighting back tears.

"Miri, I'm sorry!" He exclaims again, and she can't help but wonder if he really means it.

**75. Apologize**

She could never stay mad at him for too long. He could never stay mad at her for more than a few minutes. Usually. Sometimes they didn't speak for days, but by the end of the week they were both so miserable that they didn't have any choice but to suck it up and apologize. No matter how it hurt their pride to do so. Staying mad was worse.

**76. Nightmare**

Miri awoke to find Evin sitting up beside her, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his worry clear in his voice. She swallowed and nodded slowly.

"I think so," she whispers, and they both lie back down. It's not long before she hears his breathing steady and knows he's asleep. Despite herself she lies awake for what seems like hours, trying to rid herself of the nightmare that's been haunting her for weeks. It was so real that in the brief moment between waking and sleeping she almost believes that he's dead, despite the soft snores that fill the room. _It's only a nightmare, _she tells herself, and eventually her heart calms and sleep claims her once more.

**77. Nevertheless**

The book was so exciting that she could barely put it down.

"That must be a really good book. You've been reading it all evening," Evin comments, peering at the title.

"Perhaps you should read it Larse," Farant suggests, and Miri snorts, his comment drawing her away from her book for the first time all night.

"Evin? Read? That's as likely as...as...him giving up women for the rest of his life!"

"You'd be rather put out if he did, wouldn't you Miri." She scowls and turns back to her book.

**78. Imagine**

Every time Miri tries to picture her future, she can't imagine more than a year or two down the road. What would become of her and Evin then? She couldn't stay with the Riders forever...

**79. Picture-Perfect**

"It's beautiful," Miri breathes as she watches the sun set on the sea. Evin smiles at her.

"Yes, you are." She elbows him.

"I was talking about the sky you idiot," she mutters. He leans forward and kisses her softly.

"That doesn't make it any less true."

**80. Alone**

She hated weddings. She always had. Not only were they extremely tedious affairs, they reminded her just how alone she was. She would never get married, she was certain of that. She couldn't picture herself with anyone other than Evin, and there was no way either of them would ever be ready for such a commitment.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like these ones. My favorites are probably the first three, though that's just me. Let me know which ones are your favorites! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**81. Anywhere**

"I can't find it anywhere!!" Miri exclaimed angrily, wriggling her way out from beneath her cot.

"What can't you find?" Evyn asked curiously as he entered the room, slightly surprised to find Miri's legs sticking out from beneath the cot in the corner.

"My shoe! You know, the one..."

"You mean this one?" he asked. She finally popped free, a forlorn looking shoe in her hand, the match to which was currently missing. She froze as he held up the object she'd all but destroyed her room in an attempt to find.

"I just came by to return it."

**82. Advice**

"I'd advise you to be a bit more discreet about your relationship with Miri, Larse."

"Why?" Buri grinned, the sober look on her face completely fading.

"I fear she may be set upon by the women of court if you continue to flaunt her so."

**83. Understanding**

What's wrong Miri?" Evin asks when he finally finds her alone on a secluded balcony. She sighs, propping her chin on her fist. She doesn't say anything for a while, and they both just stare out at the stars.

"I'm with child Evin," she whispers, her voice so soft he barely catches her words. He is silent for several minutes.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me for three weeks?" he asks quietly. She sighs.

"Are you angry?" He reaches out to thread his fingers through hers.

"Of course not. Why would I be angry? Honestly, I'm surprised something like this hasn't happened sooner. We've been carrying on for how long now?" Miri smiles slightly.

"Five years." Neither of them say anything for a while.

"Do you want to get married?" he asks.

"Do you?" she returns, and he doesn't answer. She looks away.

"I understand," she murmurs. It's one of the most difficult things she's ever said.

**84. Responsibility**

"You're not entirely responsible," she assures him softly. "I'm the one who fell in love with you in the first place."

**85. Reward**

She wanted to know wether he thought it was worth the price he paid. The price they both paid.

**86. Finished**

A week after her talk with Evin, Miri resigns from the Riders. She knows that even if there wasn't a rule forbidding Riders to have children, she'd have resigned anyway.

**87. Gone**

Evin returns from the Palace, only to be told that Miri has left. He drops his armful of reports right there and then, in the middle of the corridor and runs after her.

**88. Let Go**

_I am such an idiot,_ he tells himself, unable to believe he was about to let the most wonderful person in his life go.

**89. Walking By**

"Miri!" he calls when he spots her, just ahead of him, at the bottom of the hill, bag in one hand, cat trotting patiently at her feet. She turns when she hears his voice, stopping where she stands. He sprints down the hill, unable to stop completely when he reaches the bottom. He crashes into her, knocking them both to the ground.

**90. Riddle**

"Miri," he gasps, leaning over her.

"Yes?" she asks, her throat tight.

"Miri, will you marry me?" A grin splitting across her face she sits up and kisses him like it's the end of the world.

"I don't think that qualifies as an answer," he says when he catches his breath. She rolls her eyes.

"That's a yes, silly," she murmurs before kissing him again.

* * *

A/N: I'm not too crazy about this set, but oh well. Sorry about the long wait. I know the first two don't really fit with the rest of these, sorry bout that. I can't believe there's only ten left for me to do!! AHHH!! They should be up before soon. Perhaps.


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last 10! Enjoy!**

* * *

**91. Insults**

"You selfish, inconsiderate, pompous, idiotic, self-righteous"- He cuts her off mid sentence with a kiss, then ducks, grinning as she swings her fist at him.

"Inconsiderate and self-righteous I might be," he says with a crooked smile. "Idiotic I most certainly am not."

**92. Forever **

She was perched on the top rung of the fence, watching with Sarge, Daine and Onua as the trainees chased fruitlessly after their objective; a stout pony.

Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes. She'd watched this scene play out too many times before. It always brought a smile to her face when she remembered that she and Evin had once been in their inexperienced shoes.

**93. Family Ties**

Miri receives a letter from her brother Aaron. He's to arrive in Corus in a week or two, because he and a few of his friends (Jareth and Virgil, you remember them, don't you?) have business to attend to. He says he'll look her up when he arrives in town.

Two weeks after she receives the letter she enters the Riders Mess to find him sitting at a table alone. He looks up and sees her standing in the doorway and sweeps her into a bone crushing hug.

"You sure have changed since I saw you last Mimi," he says, holding her at arms length to fully examine her.

"So have you Aaron," she replies. "Last time I saw you, you were just a boy!" She smiles. "Since when are you taller than me?" He laughs, spinning her around. They have been talking for an hour when he notices she has been strangely silent.

"Mimi, are you okay?" he asks softly. She smiles faintly.

"I'm glad you're here Aaron, I really am. It's just..." She sighs and looks off into the distance.

"There's something on your mind. Do you want to talk about it?" She looks down at her lap.

"I'm with child Aaron." He is silent, knowing she isn't finished speaking. She is grateful that he is giving her time to explain, rather than jumping to conclusions. She's always been able to count on him, and this is no exception.

"I'm getting married in three weeks, and I was hoping that since you're going to be around for a bit, that you'd be willing to give me away." They've always been perceptive of each others emotions, but she doesn't have a clue what he's thinking when she's finished speaking. He is silent for several minutes.

He finally asks, "Do you love him?" The question takes her by surprise, but she is quick enough to answer.

"Yes." She doesn't have to elaborate, she knows he believes her. A simple answer is the most sincere she can give.

"Then I don't see why not." She is very grateful for her brother at that moment.

**94. First**

The first time Evin sees her in a dress is on the day of their wedding. His hand tightens unconsciously around his cousins forearm. He can't remember the last time he saw someone so beautiful.

**95. Flair**

He dips her backwards and kisses her softly.

"You are ridiculous," she whispers in his ear later. "You just couldn't resist, could you? Always have to go for the dramatic..." He smiles and kisses her.

"You wouldn't love me if I didn't."

**96. Ironic**

Looking down at the simple band on her finger Miri realizes that she's arrived at a moment in her life that she's never pictured before. She'd given up on marriage a long time ago. She hasn't pictured herself as a married woman for at least ten years. She almost laughs at the irony of it all.

**97. Far Away**

Two weeks after the wedding Evin is called away to the coast. There have been a steadily increasing number of pirate raids on costal towns and Evin, along with three Rider groups are sent to 'take care of it'. That night he finds it hard to fall asleep. He misses her, wishes he was at home instead of in a town he has never been to, wishes he knew when he would be able to see her again. When he realizes what he's thinking he nearly laughs out loud at himself. It's been years since he was homesick.

**98. Homecoming**

There is a knock at her door, startling her from a sound sleep. She irritably tugs the blankets over her head, trying to shut out the sound. After a few minutes she resigns. Sleep has deserted her for the day.

"Miri?" Evin opens the door, dropping two traveling cases on the floor. "I'm back."

**99. In the Middle**

"I love you." It takes her by surprise, because he doesn't say it often. She smiles.

"I should certainly hope so. You're stuck with me now."

**100. Catalyst**

Forever is a long time, Miri thinks. But it's still not long enough. She wouldn't trade a minute of their time together for the world.


End file.
